


Sixty-Nine

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse to write what the title says. A short one-shot for my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Nine

This isn't exactly how Ezreal had planned their first date, but he had little complaints. Especially when Taric looked up to him with those eyes, so blue and shining.

“Is it okay?” He asks, looking to Ezreal for approval.

“Oh, yeah, uh, go ahead,” Ezreal responds, shoulders against the wall. Taric is between his legs, his dick already out of his pants, hard and ready.

Then those lips touch his tip, tongue flicking across it before sliding down his length and Ezreal can't stop the groan that tears from his lips. Maybe he hadn't planned this, but it was better than what he could have imagined.

Taric sucks on him, licking even when his dick is down Taric's throat, humming as he moves. Ezreal flails, trying to decide where to put his hands, having not thought this far and unsure how Taric feels towards hair pulling. He tentatively places a hand on Taric's head and the action is met with a little purr of vibration from Taric's throat.

Ezreal's groaning again, Taric nosing into his pubic hairs as he works. This is too much.

“T-Taric,” Ezreal moans, fingers braiding through some of Taric's long strands. One of Taric's hands drifts up, massaging his balls as he continues to suck. “Ah-” Ezreal lets out, surprised.

Taric backs off his dick, immediately letting go, “Oh, are you okay?”

“Gods, yes, Taric. Please don't stop.”

Planting a kiss on Ezreal's tip, Taric kisses down his length, a hand holding him steady as he does this. Ezreal feels his dick pulse in Taric's hand, wanting more attention. Taric grants his wish, once again taking him into his mouth, bobbing on his cock.

His orgasm is fast approaching, and he's losing his ability to articulate how good it feels. “Nngh, Taric, oh my- I wa- Taric- You-” Ezreal climaxes as Taric continues his work, ejaculating in his throat, fingers clenching his hair hard, jerking Taric forward.

As Taric pulls back, freeing Ezreal's softening penis from his mouth, a little trail of saliva connects the two. Taric wipes his mouth off before his gaze connects once more with Ezreal's.

“And this was only the first date,” Ezreal breathes out, smiling down at Taric. He tucks himself into his pants, zipping them back up.

“Oh? So you'll be wanting more then?” Taric questions, standing with a smile. Ezreal grabs his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

“You can bet your handsome ass I'll be wanting more,” Ezreal whispers after the kiss breaks, Taric's face flushed. “Care for me to return the favor?”

This time Taric truly does blush, drawing back slightly at the offer. “O-only if you really want to.”

“I really want to,” Ezreal replies, turning Taric's back to the wall, before sliding his hands down his body as he kneels in front of him. As he unzips Taric's jeans, he hears the first gasp of excitement from Taric, taking his dick from his boxers.

Ezreal brushes a finger across his tip, already leaking in anticipation, pressing the bead of cum to his lips. He doesn't miss the hitch of Taric's breath while watching this action.

Taric moans when Ezreal puts his lips to Taric's cock, sliding down it to moisten it first. His hands don't grip Ezreal's hair, palms flat against the wall behind him. Ezreal finds himself glad; he didn't think he'd like it if someone pulled his hair.

Hands at Taric's hips, Ezreal begins to pump Taric's penis in and out of his mouth, taking him into his throat as he works.

“E-Ezreal-” Taric groans, hips jerking forward involuntarily. Ezreal finds it easy to adjust to the inadvertent action, sucking Taric hard as he regains control. He speeds up, hearing Taric's breathing change, desperation kicking in. Ezreal slides a hand into his pants, arching past his balls to touch a bit farther.

Taric's breath catches when Ezreal taps his anus, requesting access.

“I-It's fine,” He responds, hitching his hips when Ezreal presses his finger inside. Soon Ezreal is pressing his finger forward as he sucks, Taric's voice a series of desperate noises.

Then his pleasure crests, body tightening around his finger as he comes, ejaculate filling Ezreal's mouth. Ezreal swallows, licking his length as Taric finishes, drawing out of his mouth. He slides his finger from him slowly, listening as Taric makes a choked noise of disappointment.

“W-want to see my room here at the Institute?” Taric questions, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Do I ever,” Ezreal replies and they're out of the Institute locker room faster than if they had teleported from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I ended up getting 69 on all my orders... I couldn't stop laughing, so I knew I needed to do something for it. Hope you like it!


End file.
